SSSR is a partial peptide of an insulin-like growth factor I (hereinafter referred to as “IGF-I”), and FGLM is a tetrapeptide at the C-terminal of Substance P (JP-A-2003-231695 and JP-A-10-17489).
JP-A-2003-231695 discloses that SSSR is found to be the minimum unit for the exhibition of the activity of IGF-I with respect to the activity of enhancing the healing of a wound and that combination use of a partial peptide of IGF-I such as SSSR and FGLM or Substance P exhibits an effect on enhancing the healing of a corneal disorder and the healing of a skin wound.
Further, JP-A-2003-231695 discloses an invention relating to a novel substance such as SSSR which is a partial peptide of IGF-I and the pharmaceutical use of a partial peptide of IGF-I such as SSSR and FGLM or Substance P in combination.
However, the formulation of an eye drop in which SSSR and FGLM are used in combination has not been fully studied.